1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe structure, and more particularly to a hollow fiber pipe structure for sporting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hollow fiber pipe is one of the main materials for manufacturing a racket. The fiber pipe comprises a hollow pipe body, so that the racket is light for use and the user can bring the skills into full play.
So far, the thickness of the wall of the hollow fiber pipe is even, without change. When in use, the racket made of the hollow fiber pipe has many shortcomings, for example, the vibration is great, which is not beneficial for the user to control the racket; the racket is heavy, which is not convenient for the user to control the racket, and the user is tired easily; the structural strength is not enough so the racket may be bent or damaged with ease to influence the service life of the racket.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.